


Dejà Vu

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Tina llega tarde a su primer día en la Universidad. Y juraría que hay algo sospechoso en su nuevo profesor.





	Dejà Vu

-¡Tina, baja a desayunar! ¡Y no hagas el tont-!

La joven coge impulso desde lo alto del rellano. Flexiona las piernas, atrasa los brazos y se propulsa hacia delante como una rana. Los escalones pasan tan rápido por debajo de ella que parecen un mar marrón embravecido. Aterriza, plantando los pies en el suelo de madera con un estruendo.

-¡Vooooy!

Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y coge una tostada y una taza de café, a la cual añade una cantidad obscena de azúcar y leche.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en pijama, jovencita? Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clase.

-Relájate, mamá.-Le da un sorbo a su bebida-En la universidad todo el mundo falta a clase constantemente. Y hoy es el mejor día para no ir.

Un capón le hace bajar la cabeza.

-Anda, anda. Acaba el desayuno y vete a clase, que no quiero ni verte.

Después de devorar la tostada y engullir la taza de café, Tina se puso el conjunto cuco que llevaba varios días pensando, una chaqueta vaquera, Seattle es una ciudad fría, y unas botas.

-¡Me voooy!

-¿Has cogido la bolsa?

-Sí, mamá. ¡La tengo en el coche! ¡Adioooos!

Tina cogió su coche, un Nissan Micra de color rojo carmesí con los parachoques más que arañados, y se dispuso a comenzar su grado en Bellas Artes. El viaje en carretera, afortunadamente, no tiene ningún incidente, salvo algún peatón inconsciente al que debe pitar con el claxon.

Pese a sus comentarios sobre llegar tarde, cambia de opinión en cuanto pone un pie dentro del Campus. Temiendo interrumpir la clase, esprinta a toda velocidad hacia su aula mientras reza para que la puerta esté abierta.

Cerrada.

Coge aire, nerviosa, y se mentaliza para hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Acerca los nudillos a la puerta. Coge aire otra vez. Da dos golpecitos en la puerta y asoma la carita.

-¿S-Se puede?

Todos los alumnos apartan las miradas de sus láminas. El profesor, un hombre alto, rubio y muy delgado se dirige a ella con voz estridente.

-Tú debes ser...¡Ah, Tina Brendford! ¡Pasa, pasa!

-Brandford, señor.

-¿Qué?

-T-Tina Brandford.

-Sí, sí, aquí estás apuntada, mira.-El profesor le muestra su nombre en la lista. Al lado de su nombre ha garabateado las palabras "pelo verde moco".-Vaya día para llegar tarde, ¿Eh? Tus compañeros ya están trabajando. En fin, soy el profesor Palacios, encantado.

-Bueno, pensé que si iba a faltar, qué mejor día que hoy, ¿No?

El profesor achica los ojos.

-Ya... ya me siento.

Terra se sienta en la primera fila de la clase. Por más que intenta concentrarse en la lección, no puede quitar los ojos del profesor. Está segura de que le ha visto en alguna parte antes, pero es incapaz de ubicarle, como si se tratara de un sueño. Entre apuntes y cuchicheos, la jornada termina a su hora.

-Vale... ¡Vale!-El tutor da dos palmadas- ORDEN, HE DICHO. 

Coge aire y se pasa sus finos dedos por la melena rubia mientras insipira y expira lentamente. Parece murmurar algo sobre su terapeuta. Una vez ha recuperado la compostura, golpea su mesa con las palmas de las manos.

-Para el Lunes quiero que me traigais el primer proyecto términado. Sé que tengo fama de ser un tutor duro, pero de verdad que son solo rumores. Tina, maja, no te vayas tan deprisa que quiero hablar contigo.

La conversación solo duró unos minutos, una pequeña amonestación por interrumpir la clase. Había una familiaridad extraña entre ellos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la misma hasta poco después de que se separaran.


End file.
